A nightmare
by NaturallyWonderful
Summary: Bella has a nightmare and tells Edward about it. How will the Cullens solve it? No lemons.


**Twilight Stories**

Twilight Stories!!!

Story One

"**Edward!"**

"**Bella!"**

**I woke up in cold sweat. Laurent and Victoria were after Edward, I just knew it. They wanted revenge, revenge from Edward and his family, the Cullens, for them killing James, all in effort to protect me, Bella, who I don't think I'm worth much, but the Cullens always have felt the opposite ever since they met me. **

**I went downstairs to get breakfast, I was starving. I wondered how long I had been soundly asleep. **

**Charlie was eating fried eggs, one of the few things he actually knew how to make. **

"**Honey, how much do you even like Edward?"**

"**What brings that question up?" I furrowed my brow to cover up my sudden nervous lines, I hope he didn't notice.**

"**You mentioned him while you were sleeping. I've noticed, you talk in your sleep a lot,"**

"**Quietly, only someone a few feet away from could hear what I have to say,"**

"**Not last night, you were yelling out Edward's name. You sounded awfully panic stricken,"**

"**It was just a nightmare," I quickly looked for an excuse to end the interview. "I need to get dressed up,"**

**I ran up the stairs before Charlie could say another word.**

**Edward was waiting in my room, smiling in a weird way.**

"**You seem to have your relationship a bit strained…"**

"**We do not,"**

"**You seem to try to avoid him. I think he would love for you and him to discuss your sentimental feelings,"**

"**Stop reading his mind. You know humans don't enjoy people knowing what they're thinking,"**

**He smiled playfully. **

"**I need to dress up Edward,"**

"**You're dismissed," he said while walking out of my room fast but quietly and gracefully and even politely. Why did he have to be so coordinated while, I, Bella Swan, aren't?**

**I slipped on my daily brown jacket with jeans. I didn't like to be the center of attention because I would always fall or slip, or do something unbalanced and klutzy because of my cowardly shy feelings.**

**Edward was at the foot of the stairs, waiting for me. **

**I walked downstairs to where he was.**

"**I need to eat breakfast,"**

"**You're not going to," he said, "because my family has taken the initiative to make breakfast for you. I'll drive you over to my house. You can even get cinnamon waffles with maple syrup,"**

"**Fine, but only because you offered me this,"**

**I walked out the front door with Edward. His smile was his crooked smile, my most favored sight to see in the world.**

"**May I please drive Bella?"**

"**NO!!!"**

**He raised his eyebrows, looking confused, although he well knew why his driving frightens me.**

"**You never let me get behind the wheel,"**

"**You know why, and to top that off, I, in fact, enjoy living!"**

"**Bella, I'm driving," he said with a stern look on his cold, hard face.**

"**Fine, have it your way then," I grabbed, (more like snatched abruptly) the keys from his hand and ran away, but then I fell. Not a big surprise.**

"**Bella," Edward said when he reached out towards me and held my hand. He walked me right back to his silver Volvo. "Here are the keys. If it makes you happy then please drive in your slow way,"**

"**And legal, actually it even prevents deaths and crashes,"**

**After bickering about legal speed limits for a while, we finally got into the car and I began **_**legally **_**driving.**

**The drive to his house was silent, a bit awkward until I finally broke the silence.**

"**What about Rosalie? I don't want her to get all angry at me for no reason,"**

"**She'll try to be nice,"**

"**Her saying she'll be friendly towards me is like you vowing to never go past the legal speed limit again,"**

**Edward was beaming until I mentioned the "speed" thing again.**

"**Do you seriously want to debate on this again Bella?" **

"**No, I would just appreciate…" My voice trailed off as Edward grabbed my hand to comfort me. It actually worked.**

**When we got to Edward's house, Edward walked me towards the door holding my hand. He knocked.**

**Esme Cullen answered the door with a wide grin. **

"**You've brought Bella?"**

"**Yes,"**

"**Great, she accepted to eat breakfast with us,"**

**Esme led us to the living room for some coffee. I nudged Edward and mouthed the word "Jasper". He was the newest vegetarian and I wanted no trouble. The Cullens have already done enough, and saving me from Jasper's attacks which I, in my opinion, always trigger.**

"**He's gotten better; just try to not have any more accidents that involve bleeding, even if it's the slightest bit," he whispered. **

"**That's hard for me, I'm a klutz,"**

"**I've noticed,"**

**I frowned and "unintentionally" stepped on his foot with my sneakers. I don't think he noticed. Immortal vampires and their rudeness.**

"**We're happy for you to visit us Bella," Esme chuckled as she poured coffee into elegant china cups. **

**Edward's smile widened as I blushed. **

"**It's no trouble at all Bella," said Esme as she read my body language. I wish my emotions didn't show off so obviously. **

**Carlisle suddenly entered the room.**

"**Breakfast has been served Bella; you can go to the dining room and dig in,"**

**I grimaced at Edward when they left.**

"**Cinnamon waffles?"**

"**I promised,"**

**I walked into the dining room with Edward. I wanted to eat breakfast with him although he barely ever eats.**

"**Bella, you know I –"**

"**I **_**don't **_**care, you're eating with me. Besides, haven't you ever tasted cinnamon waffles?"**

"**No,"**

"**You've got to try one someday. This is your chance. It's not like your family ever cooks,"**

"**We like our meals raw and in the wild,"**

"**Literally,"**

**He smiled and laughed in his low chuckle that always calmed me even in the worst of times. **

"**Bella, as much as I want to try the waffles, there's only enough for one person,"**

"**We can share. Vampires **_**have **_**heard of that. Haven't they?"**

"**Yes, humans encourage it a lot, but never do it,"**

**I gritted my teeth. I hated it when he was right. **

"**I know, I'm not that stupid,"**

**He smiled as he opened the beautifully, wooden carved door that led to the large and exquisite dining room. It was so beautiful it was hard to believe vampires lived at this house, with no coffins! **

**Jasper and Esme abruptly entered the room.**

"**About last time–"**

"**No biggie Jasper, it wasn't your intention," I felt terribly sorry for Jasper. He would've never hurt me on purpose. I knew he wasn't evil.**

**Jasper flushed a bright red. He left the room nervously.**

"**I'm glad you're not furious,"**

"**Not even close, there's no reason to be infuriated,"**

"**Maybe, Jasper feels guilty about this incident. He would've never let it go if you hadn't forgiven him,"**

"**As if there's anything to forgive," I rolled my eyes. He **_**wasn't **_**a bad guy. Jasper **_**had **_**to realize that before I go crazy. **

"**I'll leave you to alone,"**

**Esme gracefully left the room. **

"**Edward," I said, "please try the waffles," **

"**Fine," he grumbled, "I'll taste these silly waffles of yours,"**

**He obviously liked them, but refused to have anymore. Oh well.**

**I ate some more.**

**His loss.**

"**It's your loss you know,"**

"**I'm willing to accept that,"**

"**You can be stubborn," **

"**I know Bella, oh well,"**

"**Have at least –"**

"**I already did, Bella," **

**We argued for about a few more minutes until Emmett came into the room looking gruff.**

"**I can't believe Jasper beat me at an arm wrestling contest," **

**So, what did you think? This story isn't really done yet, so bear with me...**

7


End file.
